Neutral Horrors
by DolphinWrites
Summary: Frisk has just gone through the Underground and completed a neutral route. But what comes next? Will the citizens of the Underground continue life as normal, or will something much, much worse change them... forever? (Horrortale AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! For those of you who are new, welcome! This is a Horrortale fanfic that's kind of a mixture of the two versions. It takes place several years after the neutral ending like in the Sour Apple Studios version, but it's also going to have some of the other version's characters mixed in. Mostly for characters that don't exist in Sour Apple Studios' version. This is what happens in the years between the neutral ending and Horrortale. It also recently underwent some changes because I used the wrong neutral ending XD. For you returning readers, this is the chapter that got the most changes. It being about Alphys and all. I hope you enjoy! ^^**

 **~Dolphin~**

~1 year after the neutral ending~

Dr. Alphys paced up and down the main hallway of her lab. The doors were barricaded with wooden boards, chairs, anything that would keep them closed, really.

 _"What do I do, what do I do?"_ She thought to herself. _"How did it get this out of control?"_

She slumped down against the pile of junk at the main door and sighed. After king Asgore had been killed, Undyne had been chosen to take his place. Since there had been nobody else to rule the Underground, She'd had to say yes. But, shortly after she had become queen, there had been an accident. Alphys wasn't quite sure what had happened. The mail system in the underground wasn't the best, and nobody had come in to tell her. She was really worried about her, but she couldn't go to the castle to check on her without being mauled or maimed. All she knew was that ever since the underground had been in total chaos. The Underground was now nothing but a savage group of… well... monsters, that were no better than most humans believed them to be. Alphys had stayed in her lab for the most part, but every once in a while, someone had come either trying to attack her, blame her for something she knew nothing about, or both. After one particularly bad incident involving an insane rabbit monster that had blamed her for something about their pet and attacked her, she had boarded up the doors.

That had been three months ago. And things only seemed to be getting worse. She would've tried making a cure or treatment of some kind that would help them, but they were too dangerous to get within even three feet of them. It would be untestable. Unless… no, she shook the thought from her head. Making herself go insane was not an okay way to test it. Besides, maybe it would end? Maybe they would go back to normal on their own? If she ever got to the surface, the first thing she would do is find Frisk and… she didn't know. She would do something. That is, if she ever got out of her lab.

She longed to leave. Even if it was just for a minute. It had been months since she had seen any of her friends. Sans, Mettaton, Undyne... boy she missed Undyne. If she had gone insane like the rest, then she basically had no one left. No, Undyne is strong. She's fine. Perfectly fine.

A loud thumping on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

"Alphys, are you there?" a familiar robotic voice called out. Alphys jumped up so fast that she almost fell over.

"I-I'm here! Hold on!" she shouted as she nearly threw the junk away from the door.

"Alphys, darling, please hurry." The voice said in a stressed tone. Alphys had already reached the boards on the door at this point, and was using all her strength to pull them away. She pulled away the last board and crashed through the door to find two deranged wolverine-like monsters holding Mettaton captive. One had brown fur with a white stripe across his back, and the other had white fur with a brown stripe across his back. In one of the Brown one's hands was what seemed to be… Mettaton's voice box? But it was connected to what looked to be his phone! The monster typed something on his phone and looked at Alphys with an evil grin.

"Alphys, darling, please hurry." Mettaton said with a mortified expression on his face. Alphys stood there, shocked. She knew Mettaton could be prideful at times, but not enough to deserve something like this! How had they even gotten ahold of that kind of technology?

"Hey Alphys! If you want your friend back you're gonna have to come get him!" said the monster not holding the phone. Alphys looked from him to Mettaton, who still looked absolutely terrified. She knew that it was a trick. If she got any closer, she would be torn to shreds within seconds. But they had kidnapped Mettaton! One of her only friends!

"O-ok I'll come to you" The two monsters laughed in satisfaction.

"On one c-condition."

"Oh yeah? And what is your 'c-condition'?" they said in a mocking voice.

"Y-you have to l-let me fix Mettaton."

"Sure. We'll let you fix him. But you'll have to come here first."

Alphys took a tentative step forward. Mettaton started shaking his head vigorously, making one monster hit him in the back of the head. Alphys cringed at this, but continued slowly coming forward. Once she reached the two monsters they lunged toward her, the one with the phone dropping it in the process. Alphys ran back inside the lab and stood in front of the door, blocking the monster's way. They slammed into the door, and then did it again, and again. She looked around in a panic for something to block the door with. Spotting a chair nearby she reached for it, but before she could grab it, there was a thump louder than the rest. A long silence followed that worried her. She peeked cautiously through the door to find the monsters gone, and Mettaton on the ground. She opened it up the rest of the way and pulled Mettaton inside. She rushed him to her worktable, and raced back down the stairs realizing she had left the door unblocked. She found as many things as she could to block the door with, blocked it, and ran back to Mettaton. He was a mess. Half of his face was torn off, revealing the circuitry beneath, his right arm was attached by a single wire while his left was torn off completely. His chest plate was missing pieces and had several scratch marks on it as well as being incredibly dirty.

"What happened out there?" she thought to herself.

"What have we become?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so…**

 **This chapter has no changes.**

 **I went through it and realized it didn't have any mention of the Annoying Dog. Which is mostly what I needed to fix. And nothing from the previous chapter affects this chapter. If you do find anything though, let me know and I'll fix it. Enjoy!**

 **~Dolphin~**

2 years after the neutral ending~

Sans was leaning against the door at the edge of Snowdin Forest, waiting for the lady behind it to arrive. She had been coming later and later recently, and he was starting to get worried. He'd heard stories of monsters going insane and causing all kinds of havoc in New Home. Sure, there were plenty of attacks in Snowdin. But not near as many. What if she'd been attacked and killed? What if she never came? He sighed. He'd been able to keep himself busy enough to not go feral. He'd been working on a project that could, if it worked, cure monster kind from whatever was making them go crazy. But even if he didn't have his project, having Papyrus around was enough to keep him sane. His seemingly never ending enthusiasm for… well… everything, would make even Doggo smile. Which was why he had to keep him safe. If he were to be attacked while he wasn't there to protect him, he'd never forgive himself. But Papyrus had insisted they go to their sentry posts to look for humans, even when he'd told him that it was dangerous to go out. Sans had insisted that he go with Papyrus to his station, but Papyrus had insisted that he'd be fine and Sans needed to watch for humans at his post, which happened to be near the door to the ruins. Papyrus knew about the attacks, but had never actually witnessed one. Sans would always make sure nobody could get to Papyrus without hitting him first. Even if it cost him his life, he was going to make sure Papyrus was safe. He was about to give up on the lady and go back to his sentry post when he saw two cloaked figures coming towards him.

 _"Probably just Dogamy and Dogaressa."_ He thought.

" _Even if they did go insane, they wouldn't be much trouble. They can hardly hurt a fly as it is."_

He watched them slowly walk up the path until they were about ten feet away from him.

Not many things scared him, but this was definitely one of them.

Both of their cloaks were tattered and worn, and they were missing patches of fur from their faces. Their eyes were bloodshot, and twitched violently in their sockets. Their axes were sharper than sans had ever seen them. Sans wanted to move, to run, to get away from these horrible creatures that were once friendly dogs that wanted nothing more than to be Number One Nose Nuzzling Champions. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move from his spot by the door.

"What's that smell?" Dogamy asked his partner as he sniffed the air. Dogaressa sniffed around in response.

"Where is that smell?" The Dogaressa asked in a voice so calm that it sent chills down Sans's spine.

"If you're a smell…"

"Identify yoursmelf!"

With that the Dogi ran at bullet speed to where Sans was standing, and raised their axes high into the air. They appeared to be about to swing them down on him when Dogamy seemed to have an idea. He stared at Sans with a crazed, yet thoughtful look. Sans knew their eyesight was terrible, nearly as bad as Doggo's even, but he knew that if he tried to run now, they'd chop him to pieces.

"Let'skillthatotheroneinstead!" Was all Sans heard before they both left as fast as they had come.

 _"What other one? Who are they talki-…"_

As soon as he realized what they had meant, he ran as fast as he could towards Snowdin. He had to get there before they did. If he didn't, then Papyrus would die. And he couldn't let that happen. Not after he'd already seen him die over and over because of Frisk. He got to where Papyrus's first puzzle was set up.

 _"Man, I'm not gonna get there in time at this rate."_ He thought to himself. Then he got an idea. He teleported to Snowdin; right In front of Grillby's. He frantically looked around for Papyrus, and when he didn't see him nearby he ran toward their house. When he got there, he found Papyrus standing at the door, about to go inside. He also saw Dogamy and Dogaressa creeping up on him from the side.

 _"Please don't turn around, please don't turn around…"_

Papyrus turned around.

"HELLO THERE DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU!" Realizing that they had been noticed, they both started running at him with axes raised. Sans teleported over to Papyrus and pulled him out of the way leaving the two dogs confused.

"SANS? WHAT WAS THAT FO-"

"RUN!" Sans yelled as the Dogi realized what had happened. Sans and Papyrus ran as fast as they could towards the forest, and hid among the trees.

"SANS? WHY ARE WE RUNNING AWAY FROM DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA?"

Oh Papyrus. No wonder the kid used to call you a cinnamon roll. He sighed.

"Listen, bro, y'know those attacks that've been happening?"

"YES. AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY THEY HAPPEN, BUT THEY JUST DO?"

"That's right. Well, something happened to them, and now… well…" Papyrus seemed to understand, and showed it with a face of concern.

"SO, WE'RE IN ONE OF THOSE ATTACKS NOW?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we are." Sans said, hanging his head. He wanted to say something to comfort his brother, but couldn't find the words he wanted. He hadn't expected to have to worry about this happening so soon. He was sure it wouldn't happen for at least another year! But he had been wrong. He was wrong, and now they were going to die because of it. Unless…

"Pap, follow me." He said as he went deeper into the forest. If they went back around to Snowdin through the trees, it might buy them enough time to get into their house. And if they got into their house, he might be able to put the last finishing touches on his machine and save everyone! And if he saved everyone, then nobody would have to worry about getting attacked, and they might even be able to choose a new king! It was wishful thinking, he knew. But if it worked…

They got to the furthest edge of the forest, where you could see the walls of the giant cave they had been imprisoned in for thousands of years. Being in the furthest reaches of the forest also meant it was very dark, so they had to be careful.

"SANS?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I CANT SEE WHERE WE'RE GOING."

Sans usually only did this when he was angry, but Papyrus did have a point. He could barely see where he was going himself. He lit up his left eye, making the area around them glow a bright blue. They were too deep in the forest for anyone to see it, but he still dimmed it a little. Just to be safe.

He turned around to face Papyrus, who had a look of pure amazement on his face. He smiled. A real one this time. Not the usual phony smile he used to make sure people didn't worry about him. Normally when he lit up his eye, anyone who saw him ran for the hills. It was nice to see someone who wasn't afraid of his eye.

"SANS! THAT IS AMAZING! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU COULD DO THIS SOONER?" Papyrus said in a quieter voice than he normally would have.

"Well, I guess I've just been too busy keeping an EYE on you to tell ya." Sans replied. This got him an exasperated groan from Papyrus. He chuckled and continued walking. He stuck as close to the wall as possible, until Papyrus spoke up again.

"SANS, WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"We're going back home. But we can't use the path to get there, or else those dogs will find us. And if they find us, well… it won't be pretty. We should be close, though." They continued walking until they smelled something other than pine needles.

"SANS! THAT SMELLS LIKE GRILLBY'S! THAT MEANS WE'RE ALMOST HOME!"

"That it does! C'mon, let's go." Sans turned towards where the path was and started running, Papyrus right behind him. Sans stopped at the edge of the forest and motioned for Papyrus to do the same. But either he hadn't seen him, or he was going too fast to stop. Papyrus ran straight into the middle of Snowdin.

And Dogamy and Dogaressa were right behind him. With their axes raised.

Without thinking, Sans faster than he ever had in his life, and jumped in front of them just as their axes came down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me just say, Flowey is REALLY fun to write XD. I know this seems like just a jumble of random events so far, but they're going to connect! I promise! I'm just setting things up ^^**

 **~Dolphin~**

~2 years after the neutral ending~

Flowey looked up at the small part of the sky he could see through the hole in the mountain. He usually did this wondering if the surface had changed since his short time there, but today he was wondering if another human would fall down. He had been sure Frisk would be the last one, but that had long since been disproven. They had been the first human to leave the underground. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. In the few instances he'd gone out into the rest of the Underground, he'd seen crazed monsters killing each other. Come to think of it, Toriel had been acting a little… off, as well. He was pretty sure he would be safe from whatever was making monsters go insane because of his remote location and determination, but then he remembered what Frisk had done under Chara's influence. Maybe the determination he had wasn't enough. He quickly pushed the thought aside.

 _"That's stupid. Of course my determination is enough! If it wasn't, I would be some bloodthirsty lunatic by now!"_ That was when he heard the sound of shuffling feet nearby.

 _"Probably just Toriel looking for fallen humans."_ He thought to himself. He was ready to go back to his usual spot a room back when he caught a glimpse of who it was walking around.

He would've recognized that reptilian form anywhere.

He froze, remembering that she was the reason he was a flower in the first place. What was she doing here? Was she here for him? Did she have determination on her? Was she going to inject him with determination again? He growled to himself. He hated being able to feel fear. Stupid Frisk and their genocide run. Granted he'd been part of the reason they had done it in the first place, but he hadn't expected them to kill him! Now he could feel fear and he hated it.

As the lizard monster walked closer to him he looked for any possible signs of insanity. She seemed to be okay… She didn't have the same bloodshot eyes as most monsters nowadays, she didn't have a crazed smile, or random spasms, or ripped clothing…

But she did have an air about her that made him uneasy.

"H-hey Asriel! She said in her usual timid voice.

"My name is FLOWEY." He said in his usual aggressive voice. Alphys cringed a little, seemingly surprised by his outburst. She shouldn't have been. This was how he always responded when he was called by his real name. She continued coming forward until she was about a foot away from the small flower. She sat down and looked at the ground as if she was ashamed of something.

"S-so, um, have you heard anything about what's o-outside the ruins?"

Flowey rolled his eyes. "YES. I know what's outside the ruins." He replied in a very annoyed tone. Obviously he'd left the ruins before! He'd fought Frisk in his omega form more times than he could count! He knew that's not what she meant, but still!

"S-so you've heard about the attacks then?"

How stupid WAS this lizard? If he'd been outside, then he'd obviously at least HEARD of the attacks! Monster's stupidity never ceased to amaze him.

"OF COURSE! WHO HASN'T?" He hadn't meant to yell, but he wasn't sorry for it either. Besides, Alphys' reaction was priceless! She'd jumped nearly five feet in the air and let out a squeal that probably could've been heard on the surface! If that wasn't hilarious, he didn't know what was. Once Alphys had calmed down, she started to speak again, much more uncertain than before.

"I-I just w-want to he-help."

"Help me what?" asked Flowey in an even more annoyed tone than before.

"H-help you survive." She pulls a piece of paper out from her pocket and reads over it. A ray of sunlight lets Flowey read through the back of the paper. He can't make out what most of it says, but at the bottom there is a signature. And it isn't Alphys'.

Then it dawned on him. Was this scripted? Was she supposed to say something specific to him, but not memorized it all? If so, who was it that had asked her to talk to him? Who had given her the paper? Alphys seemed to be getting frustrated at whatever the paper said. Eventually she just threw it up in the air and yelled.

"FORGET IT! Flowey, I need you to help me test something." She grabbed a small box out of her other pocket and opens it. She takes out a small syringe.

"Flowey, I've made some a-adjustments to the determination serum I made. If it works, y-you'll be spared from this insanity! I know you have no reason to trust me, but y-you don't have much choice!" She held out the syringe as if she thought he could hold it. He looked at her with a "really?" kind of look. She realized what she was doing and took back her hand only to thrust it back out again in an attempt to inject him with the serum. Flowey dodged and went under the earth to a spot a few feet away. Alphys got up and chased after him to try again, but Flowey kept dodging. It went on like this for what seemed like forever until he popped up in a corner instead of where he had intended to go. Before he could go back under and continue running away, Alphys jabbed at him.

And he didn't move quickly enough.

He felt a sharp pain on the top of his head, which for any other monster would've hurt like the dickens, but since he was a flower and didn't have a skull, it only pricked a little. He didn't feel anything at first, and was about to just go back under the ground and leave when he got a sudden migraine. He bent over in pain as it only grew worse and worse. When he tried to look up, it hurt more, and Alphys was looking at him in both shock and excitement. He looked back down to try to ease some of the pain, but all that seemed to happen was more pain. The last thing he could remember before passing out was Alphys' terrified face.

When he woke up, he found himself in the same corner as before

" _So you watch me suffer in agony and pass out, and you just leave me on the floor where you found me. Thanks Alphys."_

He did feel slightly different though. He swayed from side to side to make sure his stem was alright. Nothing new there. He moved his leaves a little. Nothing new there either. He tried opening his mouth, but found that he no longer had one. In a panic, he tried blinking his eyes to discover that he only had one. He ducked under the ground and went as fast as he could to the nearest reflective surface. He popped up near a puddle in Waterfall and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, he only had one eye. One giant eye that covered his entire face. He went back to his spot in the ruins and sat… stood… existed? There for a while. Swearing that one day, he would make Alphys suffer. Not because he particularly cared about how he looked, but because she had DARED inject determination into him again. Once had already ruined his life, and twice could have done much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! I've had a really busy week. This one's shorter than the rest, but the next one should be a bit longer. With that said, enjoy!**

 **~Dolphin**

~2 years after the neutral ending~

Alphys stared at the doors to her laboratory. On the other side, she knew, there was the solution to all of the Underground's problems. No more insanity, no more murder… no more starvation….

She smiled and moved closer to the doors, triggering their motion sensors. The lab was pitch black, and had an eerie feel about it. She walked in, the doors closing behind her.

"H-hello? I-I'm back!" She shouted into the darkness. Nothing happened.

"I-I injected the flower." Alphys said in a normal tone of voice. This time, something happened. She heard a soft hissing noise come from nearby, and turned to face it to be met with a pair of glowing yellow reptilian eyes.

"Yessss, you may have injected him, but what of the second step?" Alphys tensed up. She knew what she meant, and she had failed . She began thinking of what to say next. Should she lie to her and say that she'd done it, or tell the truth and possibly die?

" _If I lie, she probably won't find out until this is all over, and I'd be safe for at least a little while. If I tell the truth, she's going to kill me on the spot, or worse."_

Despite the consequences, she decided to tell the truth. If she did die, at least she would die honest.

"Well? What of the sssecond step?" Alphys jumped a bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't do it." She hung her head, ready for whatever came next. There was more slithering, and then the feeling of scales wrapping around her own.

"Really? I'm disappointed in you Alphys." Her voice was too calm for her comfort. She wanted to run, but the creature had already wrapped her legs together and was working its way up to her torso.

"You seemed so intelligent. So… capable. Oh well, I guess that's what you get when you work with a failure of a scientist like you." Alphys' eyes widened. How did she know about her failures? Her failed experiments, the nearly unrecognizable creatures she kept in her real lab?

"You know, when I found you, you had saved a human from a killer robot, and I'd thought to myself 'How brave! How courageous! How perfect for my plan!' But now? Now you've failed me, and that courageous heroine is gone. Where? Who knows. Maybe she ran and hid among all of the failures and became one herself. Maybe she ran away at the sight of crazed monsters. Maybe... just maybe… she was never there to begin with. Nonetheless, until that heroine returns, my plan cannot continue."

By this point, the creature was wrapped all the way around Alphys' body, and was staring her in the face. By the light of the creature's glowing eyes, she could tell it was a snake creature with dark green scales. Not necessarily surprising considering the slithering noises from earlier, but still creepy as heck. The snake tightened its grip on Alphys, causing her to have to struggle to breathe.

"You now have two choices. The first is to go back and complete the second step, the second is to refuse and face the consequences. Which will it be?" The snake's still calm voice added to the fear Alphys was feeling. She wanted to go back and finish, but she didn't want to hurt him more than she already had. She had tried so hard to not let her insanity overtake her while she was talking to him, but then she had just… snapped! She couldn't control herself! If she said no, she would most likely die, but she would've saved someone's life! If she said yes, well, she'd have to kill Flowey. And she was NOT about to do that. As aggressive as he was.

"I-If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through m-me f-first!" She said as loud as she could with a snake wrapped around her throat.

"Ah! There's that heroine I saw before! Sadly you have returned too late." With that, the snake uncoiled her body. When the snake had fully released her, Alphys collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. There was the sound of slithering getting farther away, then the eyes returned, then the sound of hissing, and then then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys**

 **I did it**

 **I finally finished chapter 5**

 ***Insert happiest song you can think of here***

 **I'm really sorry for how late this chapter is. I got really behind in my schoolwork, and it took forever for me to catch up. But, as I promised, this chapter is longer than the last. Hope you enjoy!**

 **~Dolphin~**

~3 years after the neutral ending~

" Z…" The audible z's could be heard throughout the Ruins. The peaceful sound of Froggit's croaking and Whimsun's wings fluttering were almost enough to make one want to _actually_ sleep. But sleep was definitely _not_ on the agenda.

The bed of leaves Napstablook was lying on wasn't as comfortable as it looked. From a distance it looked. From a distance it looked like a bed of soft, gently crinkled leaves. But in reality it was a bed of flat leaves that did nothing to cushion him from the hard ground. But he didn't mind. All he needed was time away from the crazed monsters of Waterfall. After Undyne had left to rule the Underground, there was no one to maintain order in Waterfall. And the laws she'd made recently hadn't helped. So he'd left and come to the Ruins for some peace. He'd been here for nearly three days now, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone either flew over him, jumped over him, or burrowed under him with the exception of Toriel. When Toriel came through to check for humans, she would always take the time to have a conversation with him. She would ask how his day was, or how he was doing, simple things like that. It was nice.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowy figure approach him. Shutting his eyes tighter, he made his z's louder. Through his fake sleep he heard footsteps approach him, and then walk away. He kept up his z's for a while longer just in case whoever it was hadn't actually left, then opened his eyes and got up to look around. The instant he floated off of the ground, a clawed hand shot straight through his body. Napstablook looked down at the hand in surprise, and then turned around to face its owner. It was a dog monster dressed all in black, with an axe which appeared to be painted black to match. The only part of the monster that wasn't covered in black was its eyes. They were bloodshot, and twitched wildly. It appeared to be surprised.

Napstablook looked down at the hand that was still going through his body, then back up at the monster, and floated backwards so that the hand was floating in midair.

"You… you do know… that you can't kill ghosts… right?"

The dog monster took a step back, and then shook its head fiercely. It charged at him again, with the same result. Napstablook just stared at it as it continued to grasp at him to no avail. Eventually the monster's arms tired out, and it tried to kick Napstablook against the wall. Its foot fazed through him just the same as its hand had. The dog, angered by its failed attempts, rushed at him one more time in an attempt to pin him against the wall. Only succeeding in passing through the ghost yet again, the dog growled in anger and turned around, its bloodshot eyes boring into Napstablook's. The small ghost couldn't help felling afraid, even though he knew it was impossible for the dog monster to hurt him. He phased through the wall into the next room, slumped down against it without phasing back through, and stayed there until he stopped shivering.

After what seemed like an hour of shivering, Napstablook got up and looked around the room he was currently in. It was a room he hadn't been in before, and from the looks of it no one else had either. It was a small room that at first glance appeared to be exactly like every other one in the Ruins. The whole room was purple, with the occasional pile of leaves scattered around. But when a closer look was taken, there was dust all over the room, and there were no exits or entrances. It appeared to be completely separate, yet a completely functioning part of, the Ruins. Napstablook floated to the other side of the room and tried to phase through the wall, but couldn't. He tried again to no avail. He then floated back to the wall he'd come in from and tried to phase back through it.

Nothing happened.

Napstablook tried the other walls.

Nothing happened.

He tried phasing through the ceiling and floor.

Nothing happened.

Napstablook looked wildly around the room for some kind of escape route. He froze when he spotted another shadowy form in a corner of the room. The figure opened its eye to reveal yellow reptilian ones. It slithered out from the corner it was coiled up in and approached Napstablook.

"Well what have we here?" asked a smooth female voice.

"Only monsters who are afraid can come into this room. What are you afraid of, shy ghost?"

Napstablook was now floating backwards in fear of the snake monster. Her calm voice was enough to give anyone the shivers, and paired with her glowing yellow eyes, she was one of the most frightening monsters he had ever met. The snake looked at him with malicious curiosity.

"Could it be… you're afraid of me?" the snake started to smile.

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I want to help you. In fact, I want to help all of monster kind! You just need to do one little thing for me."

"Who… are you? Napstablook asked, shaking in fear.

"Oh, just someone who wants to help." Said the snake monster, slithering ever closer to the terrified ghost.

"If you help me, I can free everyone from this wretched cave we call a home. I can save us from this insanity, the starvation… the murder…"

He shook a little less at that statement. No more crazed monsters? No more starvation?

"But of course, you can't help me if you're afraid. I can't have another failure like the last one, now can I?" She turned her head to the side and gave a slight nod. Out from the walls came several metal tubes. She turned back the way she'd come, laughing maliciously as she slithered through a small hole in the corner, which closed behind her.

Napstablook looked around the room. The strange tubes seemed to be doing nothing. That is, until they all erupted into a hissing noise and started spewing out a strange gas. It was a sickly yellow-green color, and had a sickeningly sweet scent. He tried to float to the top of the room to avoid the gas, but failed, as the tubes were along the walls from top to bottom. Coughing, he floated over to the corner the snake monster had left through. Through the gas he found the outline of the hole. Even if the hole was big enough, he couldn't have gone through it.

"Is… *cough* anyone there? *cough*" He called out into the thick cloud of gas surrounding him before falling to the ground.

But nobody came.


	6. Chapter 6

~3 years after the neutral ending~

"Blooky? Blooky?" Mettaton called out into the blue surroundings of Waterfall. He hadn't heard from his shyer cousin in years. He would've come to visit sooner, but being torn apart by vicious, crazed monsters tends to present a problem. He still couldn't believe it had taken Alphys two years to repair his body. Had they really done _that_ much damage? And when he finally _was_ repaired, he'd found Alphys lying on the ground with no eyes the next day! He sighed. Yes, things had been tough the past couple of years, but he still felt like a jerk for seeing his cousin.

He eventually came to the small alcove where Napstablook and he had lived. Well, Blooky still lived there, but Mettaton had long since moved out to live in Hotland.

"Blooky? Are you here?"

No response.

Mettaton went to Napstablook's door and knocked, but the door creaked open on its own as he did so. The inside of the house was dark, which was odd considering complete darkness makes ghosts nearly invisible, and Napstablook prefers to be seen. He cautiously went inside, careful not to disturb anything. Not that there was much to disturb, but he still didn't want to break anything. He took a long look around the room and noticed a red aura emanating from a corner. Curious, Mettaton walked over to the corner. Whatever it was seemed to notice his presence and started to vibrate.

"Temmie? Temmie, what are you doing in Blooky's hou-"

He was cut off when the creature turned around. It was a ghost, but not like any he'd seen. It was black with red tear streaks going down its face. It almost looked like…

"Blooky? I-is that-" The ghost let out an ear-piercing shriek. The house shook, Napstablook's computer fell off of the desk, the light burst, the fridge opened and ghost sandwiches spilled out everywhere.

Mettaton ran out of the house as fast as he could. Out of the alcove, through Echo Flowers, into Hotland, and into Alphys's lab, where he bolted for the nearest corner and hid in it. Without leaving his corner, he looked around the room for Alphys. He found her slowly making her way towards the conveyor belt that led to the upper level.

"ALPHYS!" Mettaton yelled in fear. Alphys stumbled back a bit, clearly startled by the sudden scream. She turned her head in the direction of the sound.

"M-mettaton? Is that you?"

'Yes Alphys, it's me! I need help!"

"O-oh my gosh! D-did those monsters tear you apart again?" She said as she attempted to run towards him, only to trip on her lab coat and fall.

"Alphys, darling, Please don't hurt yourself! You're still not used to being blind!" Mettaton said as he got out of his corner to help Alphys get back up.

"No darling it's something different. Something's happened to Blooky, and I think he may have gone insane like everyone else."

"W-what makes you think that?"

"I went over to his house just now to visit him, and when I got there his house was completely dark, and he was sitting in the corner. But he was all red and black. And when I walked over to him, he shrieked so loudly that the entire house shook!"

Alphys looked shocked. She'd only met Napstablook a few times, and he didn't seem like the kind of monster who would shriek for no reason. The coloration was also off, wasn't he supposed to be black and white? She thought for a moment.

"H-hold on. I-I think I m-may have something that could help." She slowly walked back over to the conveyor belt, carefully got on, and went up. When she reached the top, she made her way over to her worktable, grabbed every paper on it by feeling for them with her hands, and went back down. At the bottom she had to ask Mettaton to speak again so she could find him, but once she had she went over to him and put the papers on the ground in front of him.

"One of these s-should be an old blueprint from when I was m-making your body. I-it ended up not working out, so I-I had to scrap it, but if we, well, you, c-can find it, we just might be able to find a way to h-help your cousin!"

"Oh thank you darling! Whatever would I do without you?" Mettaton embraced her in a hug faster than she could back away.

"Y-you're welcome Mettaton. Let me know when y-you find it!" Alphys sat down in front of the pile of papers while Mettaton searched through them for anything that looked like a blueprint. One of the papers appeared to be some sort of note written in another language. Come to think of it, all of the papers had the same odd language on it.

"Alphys, what language are all of these papers written in?" He was genuinely curious. He'd never seen any language aside from what Frisk had called "English", which was the language that the Underground used.

Alphys looked nervous as she replied. "Umm… J-Japanese?" Mettaton face-palmed and sighed.

"You… are aware that nobody else in the Underground understands Japanese, right?"

"I know. But w-writing in Japanese was really fun! A-and it helped take my mind off things." She replied with a bow of her head. Mettaton sighed again and continued looking through the pile.

Eventually he came to one that appeared to be what Alphys wanted him to find. It was a blueprint for a robot body, but it was _much_ different than his own. It appeared to be designed around the "anti-human" idea more than his current one was. Its eyes were more aggressive, it was taller, it had an "I'm going to kill you if you take one step near me" look about it, and it seemed to be missing a lower jaw.

 _"This can't be right…"_ He set aside the blueprint and looked through the pile again, trying to find another blueprint. There were plenty more, but they all appeared to be for other projects. Giving up, he looked back at the blueprint he had found and sighed.

"Alphys, I think I've found it." He says in a slightly upset tone.

Alphys nearly jumped up off of her spot on the floor. "Th-that's great! Now all we need to do i-is build it!"

"Alphys, it's written In Japanese. I can't read it!" Mettaton shook the paper for emphasis.

"D-don't worry! I have a translator upstairs! Y-you'll need to get it yourself, but it can i-instantly translate any language into English."

Mettaton sighed, but went upstairs and got it anyway. This was going to take a long time, he knew, but it was worth it.

 _"If it means finding whoever hurt Blooky, I'll do it."_

 _"Even if it means sacrificing everything."_


	7. Chapter 7

~3 years after the neutral ending ~

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?"

Mettaton was currently in the midst of trying to translate the Japanese written on the blueprint for his new body to English. Alphys had done her best to explain it to him, but without being able to see the screen and show him exactly how everything worked, her explanation was… lackluster. He had managed to find his way to a screen with a list of languages, but was having trouble finding the right one. He used the arrow pad on the front of the device to switch between options, but there were so many of them…

When he finally found it, he pressed the "enter" button, only to be met with an interface that he couldn't even begin to understand.

"ALPHYS!" Mettaton called out.

"I'm right here Mettaton, you don't need to yell." The small orange monster grumbled from her spot across from him. They had gone back to sitting on the floor when Mettaton had gotten the translator from the room upstairs.

"I need help with the translator."

"I already told you, I-I've helped you the best I can!" Alphys sat in thought for a minute, a look of sadness and dread came across her face.

"Th-there is one person who c-can help you. B-but I don't recommend asking her."

"I will do ANYTHING to avenge Blooky. Who is it?" Mettaton grabbed the blueprint and stood up, ready to go to whoever this person was that could help him make this new body.

"W-well, Y-you see-"

"Never mind, I'll find them myself." He dashed out the door with Alphys trying to run after him, but failing as there were about a million things cluttering the ground.

He ran until he found himself in Waterfall again, and stopped to admire his surroundings. Waterfall was a beautiful place if you stopped to look. The blue stones that glittered in the ceiling of the cave-like area were almost as beautiful as real stars! At least, that's what Frisk had said. The human child that had passed through the Underground three years ago would definitely not be forgotten anytime soon. They had had more kindness than nearly ANY monster! A few monsters had gone missing after Frisk's arrival though. Not any that Mettaton knew, but it was strange no nonetheless. He walked past a couple of echo flowers, purposefully not listening to what they had to say. Most monsters nowadays just wished for Undyne to die a slow painful death anyways. Unlike before, when they had wished for nice things, like being able to see the real stars, or being set free from this mountain they were trapped under, wishes tended to be more aggressive. Leaving the echo flowers behind, he came to the alcove that his and Napstablook's houses were in. He stared at the two houses, debating whether or not he should go in and try to talk to his cousin again. Surely he couldn't be so crazed that he couldn't speak, right? He decided to go in, pushing open the door and walking in. He looked around the room, but the small ghost was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at the light that had broken during their previous encounter. It had been fixed! So he was sane enough to do simple tasks! He looked around for a light of some sort that wasn't broken, found none, and got out of the house.

"Maybe he's in _my_ house…" He mumbled to himself. He walked over to the pink house next to Napstablook's white one, and tried the doorknob. Somehow it was open, despite him having made sure he'd locked it before he left. He went inside and found all of the lights off, just like before. He looked around the room and saw a familiar red shape in one of the corners.

Mettaton took a deep breath and walked closer to the ghost.

"Napstablook darling, what happened to you?" The ghost turned around and stared at him, its gaze not breaking even for a second.

"Who did this to you? Where are they?" The ghost looked down at the ground and sighed. His voice was more echoey than it had once been.

"Mettaton… please leave…"

"NO. Not until I've found out who did this to you. Where are they?"

Napstablook continued looking down at the ground, ignoring Mettaton's question.

"Blooky, Where are they?" Mettaton said in a stern tone. At that, Napstablook's head shot up, and he started to violently vibrate like he had before.

"Blooky!" Mettaton ran up to his cousin and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for being so aggressive. Please stop."

But the ghost just kept on vibrating until the house vibrated with him.

"I'm sorry for just barging into your house like I did! I should have waited!" Mettaton now had to shout to be heard over the vibrating.

Napstablook was vibrating harder than he had before, but hadn't screamed yet. Which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry for leaving you! I told you I'd never go away, and that you would always have me to fall back on, but I left! I left you all alone here by yourself, and didn't bother to come visit! And when I finally did, it was too late! I'm sorry! So sorry…"

Mettaton was in tears over what he'd done, how he'd hurt Blooky. And now he had been turned into this… this creature. And it was all because he hadn't been there for him. Even though he'd said he would be.

It took Mettaton ten minutes to notice the house had stopped vibrating. He looked down at the small ghost in his arms, and noticed he was completely calm. Not vibrating and angry, but not his usual mopey self either. He let go of him and backed up a few steps. Napstablook looked up at him, his face completely void of emotion.

"Isn't that sweet. The star of the underground finally visiting the cousin he ABANDONED for fame." Mettaton looked a Napstablook.

It wasn't him who had spoken.

He looked around the room, trying to find where the voice had come from.

"You know, I'm disappointed in you. You didn't listen to your closest friend! She tried to warn you. But you walked out on her as if she was nothing more than an old stage set."

"Who are you?" Mettaton asked, still trying to find who was speaking.

"Oh, just an old… friend… of Alphys'. I hear you need help. If you help me get what I want, I'll give you whatever you want."

Mettaton opened his mouth to say something, but then realization hit him.

"Did you just imply…that ALPHYS is the cause of all of this?"

The voice hesitated.

"Yes, she was behind it all. SHE did this to your dear cousin. What do you think she did while you were deactivated?"

Mettaton stood there in shock. No, it couldn't have been her. She would never do that! Unless… What if she'd gone insane and been hiding it? That would be possible! The voice seemed to notice his confusion and gave out a chuckle.

"Hard to believe, isn't it? But you can get revenge. Go on, AVENGE your cousin! Give that good for nothing Lizard what she deserves!"

He looked around the room some more, expecting to find nothing. But when his eyes landed on the ceiling, he saw two glowing yellow eyes looking down at him. Almost immediately after he found the eyes, they had flung themselves down from the ceiling to the floor in front of him, revealing what they were attached to.

It was a snake. With dark green scales, and fierce yellow eyes. She slithered up to where Napstablook was floating, and lifted her head up to his height.

"You're angry about what happened to him, correct?"

Mettaton nodded.

"Then get her back for it!" She slithered over to Mettaton and gestured to the blueprint in his hand with her tail.

"I can build this new body for you if you help me. Then you will be able to make her pay for what she's done."

Mettaton looked at the blueprint. What Alphys had done was NOT okay. This couldn't go unnoticed.

"Alright. What do I need to-" Before he could finish, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. And then there was black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm really, REALLY sorry for how late this is. This was supposed to come out last week, but I wasn't able to finish it until Tuesday of this week, at which point I just decided to release it today.  
**

 **Also! I'm holding a little contest! Currently my snake villain has no name. Whoever can come up with the best name for her gets a shoutout, a character of their choice put into the story and their snake name become canon to the story. The character can't be an oc, and it can't be one I've already done. The contest ends December 14, and the results will be announced on December 17. Good luck!**

 **~Dolphin~**

~3 years after the neutral ending~

The ruins were peaceful today. Froggits were croaking, the smell of pie was wafting through the air, and the soft crunching of leaves made the ruins seem like a perfect place to call home. Well, at least Toriel thought so. As she sat in her chair reading her book of snail facts for seemingly the millionth time, she sighed in content. It had taken her quite a while to accept the fact that Frisk was gone. Even after asking the mysterious person behind the ruins' exit to protect them, she'd still had trouble forcing herself to continue on like nothing had happened. But now, she was content. Another child would fall down soon, and she could try to do better then. But for now, all she could do was enjoy her home. She had to admit, even when no one else was there, the ruins were quite a nice place to live.

The smell of burning pie wafted past her nose. She quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen, desperate to save her burning pie. She opened her oven, took the pie out, and set it down on the counter. relief. It wasn't too burnt. Just a little bit on the edges. She didn't normally bake pie if she was by herself, but she was in a particularly good mood, and thought that some pie would be nice. She left it on the counter to cool and went back to her living room to find that the lights had been turned off. The fireplace had even been put out, making the room completely dark. Toriel walked in the direction of the nearest light switch hoping the power hadn't gone out. When she got to the wall it was placed on she felt the wall for the switch, the dark not helping with her search.

She found nothing.

She took a deep breath in to calm herself.

 _"It is alright. I am probably just missing the switch because of the dark. There is nothing_

 _to be afraid of."_

She took another deep breath, exhaled, and went back in the direction of her kitchen. She looked around for a light of some kind, but still found nothing. Leaning against the counter, she tried to think of a way to re-light the room. Then it came to her, she could just re-ignite the fireplace! She mentally scolded herself for not thinking of it sooner. Toriel walked back into the room and used her fire magic to ignite the logs. The room glowed with a warm orange light. She walked back over to where the light switch should have been and looked for it again.

It still wasn't there.

Toriel looked at the wall in confusion. It had been there _before_ the lights had gone out, so why wasn't it there now? She turned around and saw the end of a tail going into her kitchen. She cautiously made her way into her kitchen and looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out. She heard a slithering noise approach her from behind. Toriel turned around and saw a snake with dark green scales and glowing yellow eyes approaching her.

"Why yes, there is someone here. Someone who desperately needs something from you." The snake slithered into a coil shape with her head upright, tall enough to look Toriel in the eye.

"Oh, what is it you need?" Toriel asked the snake, slightly afraid of her.

"Just a small favor. Nothing you can't do, I'm sure."

Toriel looked at the snake in confusion. What could she want from her that another monster couldn't do instead?

"Alright, what is it?"

The snake smiled. "Have you seen a yellow flower anywhere near here? I'm sure you have. He's very hard to miss." The snake was now uncoiling itself.

Toriel thought for a moment. Did she mean the flowers at the entrance of the ruins? That couldn't be it. If it were just them, then she would have asked Froggit or Whimsun instead. Then it hit her.

"Are you speaking of the flower that often stays with the others, at the ruins entrance?"

"Yes, that is the one." The snake brought her tail to eye level, revealing a syringe filled with an orange liquid inside.

"If you ever see him again, inject him with this." She tried to hand Toriel the syringe, but she backed away.

"I see what you are asking of me, and I must say no. I will not kill anyone. No matter what mistakes they may have made."

The snake chuckled and slithered towards her.

"I thought you might say so." The snake used her tail to put the syringe on the nearest counter and grab a new one, this time with a dark purple liquid inside. Before Toriel could run away, she jabbed the needle into her arm. Toriel grasped her arm in pain and knelt to the ground. As her breathing intensified, she felt the snake start to coil around her. She wanted to get up and shake the monster off, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Couldn't fight back. As Toriel's vision faded, she felt the snake come up to her ear and whisper something to her.

"Now, When you find that flower, you will attack him with this." She held the syringe with the orange liquid in it in front of Toriel's face. Toriel felt her head nod on its own, as if her mind had made itself up.

"Good. And if anyone... ANYONE, gets in your way… make sure they're taken care of." She slipped a syringe filled with a green liquid into her hand. Toriel nodded again, this time with intent to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

**What? Me? Actually updating? Huh.**

 **I think I'm probably going to change my update day to every other Saturday instead of EVERY Saturday. So assuming I actually remember to write it, the next chapter will come out on the 18** **th** **.**

 **Also, I would lie to give a shout out to WhenTheOTP for winning the contest! Your character will appear in the next chapter, because I already had this one planned out. ^^**

~3 years after the neutral ending~

Alphys paced up and down the main room of her lab. Well, her TRUE lab. It was COMPLETELY different from her other lab, mostly because of how filthy it was. She hadn't cleaned it in forever, allowing for mildew to grow, and the walls were stained by water damage, as was the floor. Even the fake plants seemed to droop. Most days she only came down here to feed the amalgams, the beings now barely recognizable as monsters that lived there, but today was different. Two weeks ago, Mettaton had gone out to help his cousin who had gone insane. He had never come back, and she was worried. He'd almost been ripped apart once, and it had taken her two years to fix him! And now, if it happened again she wouldn't be able to find him! And since she couldn't find him, he could be out in the dump, or being used for spare parts, or…

She realized she was nearly hyperventilating and did her best to calm herself. No. She wasn't going to lose another friend. Not now. Not with all of the chaos going on. Not ever.

A high pitched whining sound shook her from her mini panic attack. She instinctively ran to where she knew the wall was, felt along it until she found a corner, and hid in it. Her back facing the noise. The whining grew louder and louder as several other moans and groans joined in.

"Alphys!" an oddly familiar voice called out, silencing them all. Alphys lifted her head, not turning around. That voice, It was familiar, but She hadn't heard it in years…

"U-undyne?"

"Alphys! Thank Gaster I found you. Something's happened to Mettaton. He needs your help!"

Alphys turned around. Although she could no longer see, it still felt polite to face towards her.

'Wh-what happened to him? Where is he? H-how bad is the damage?"

"It's pretty bad. You'd have to see it for yourself, but we need to go NOW!"

"A-alright, I'm coming! Where is he th-though?" Alphys got up out of her corner and walked in the direction of Undyne's voice.

"He's out by the core! QUICK!" as she said this, her voice went in the direction of the door and Alphys followed.

"Why was he there? H-he was going to help Napstablook wh-when he left!" Undyne seemed to hesitate before responding.

"He was coming back when he was dragged off by a couple of vicious monsters! We have to get there FAST!" her voice seemed to be moving away, but also to the right? Alphys followed, trusting she knew where she was going.

"Alphys we need to go! He's going to die if we don't get to him soon!" now her voice was coming from Alphys' left.

 _"Where is she going?"_ Alphys thought to herself. Still, she followed hoping her fishy friend knew what she was doing.

"OH MY GASTER ALPHYS HE"S DYING WE NEED TO GO!" Undyne was yelling now, but her voice was coming from behind her.

"Where are you t-trying to go? "Alphys asked, confused and upset.

"I'm only trying to help our friend." Undyne's voice had gone… calm.

And it came from above her.

Before she could react she felt something coil around her at lightning speed.

"C'mon Alphys! We need to go save him!" the voice chuckled and tightened its grip on her.

"You're so gullible! All it takes to tempt you is a friend. Pathetic. I thought you were brave. I thought you would realize that your 'precious friend' was simply running around you, not doing anything. I suppose I was wrong. You're just a coward. Hiding from the world outside, too afraid to even look for your lost friend. And a traitor. A traitor who wouldn't even kill for the safety of the entire underground. I spared you then, but now I realize that was a mistake.

She felt the snake pull her head back to striking position.

"I'm going to kill you now, but in your next life remember this. I AM KAMORI. AND I WILL BE THIS PRISON'S END!"

Alphys cringed, expecting the sharp sting of fangs sinking into her body, but it never came. She heard an odd sound come from Kamori and felt her grip loosen. When it was loose enough to wriggle out of, she did so, and shortly after she was hit with a goopy substance that nearly enveloped her in slime. When she tried to push it back it made loud yipping sounds.

"E-endogeny?"

The creature yipped once again, and covered her in more goop. Alphys wiped as much of it off of her body as she could and petted the tall dog monster.

"Th-thanks Endogeny. You're a good girl… b-boy… thing? I'm not sure anymore." The dog yipped happily and trotted away. Alphys stayed put, listening for any signs that Kamori might still be there. When she heard nothing she went inside the elevator, felt around the console until she found the "up" button, and pushed it.

" _That's enough adventure for today."_

Kamori thrashed around in the goopy substance that she seemed to be stuck in, but all that happened was a loud tipping sound coming from somewhere above her. She tried to bite the goop, hoping it would bother whatever creature she was inside, but nothing happened.. Giving up, she laid still for a while, trying to figure out how she had gotten in there in the first place. She had been about to bite that traitor Alphys' head off when she'd been sucked into this goopy mass of, well, goop. Coming up with an idea, she tried to tunnel through the goop to get out. The goop was thick, and she didn't reach the surface until an hour later. Gasping for breath, she slithered away, not knowing or caring what she had been trapped in. All she wanted was freedom.

 _"I swear, when I find her she'll wish she were never born"_

Kamori looked around her. This place was a dump. The walls were wet, and looked like they could collapse at any moment. The few plants in the room were fake, yet still drooped as if they were wilting. The floor looked like it hadn't been swept in years, and had large spots on it from water damage. And the room itself just smelled like mildew and formaldehyde. Not the most pleasant of combinations.

 _"The least she could do is get some air freshener."_

That wasn't exactly easy to do though, what with all the insanity she'd been causing _._ Still. She could at least do SOMETHING. She slithered over to a hole in the wall and went in, leaving the smelly lab behind, and entering into the searing heat of Hotland.


	10. Chapter 10

**Month late chapter anyone?**

 **I really meant to get it out on time this time, but life was like NOPE! So I couldn't. But at least I got it out exactly a month later, right?**

 **Anyway, enjoy your chapter!**

 **~Dolphin~**

~3 years after the neutral ending~

It was a beautiful day out. Snow was gently falling from the sky… ceiling… wherever snow came from in the underground, nobody was walking about the town, and all was peaceful. On a typical day, Papyrus couldn't ask for much more. But today was not a typical day. There hadn't been one of those for a long time now. And it had only gotten worse with Sans'…incident. When he'd turned around and found Sans on the ground with a huge gash in his skull, he'd immediately called for help. The dogs that had attacked him had run off, thankfully, but nobody else was around either, so he had ended up needing to heal him himself. And though he was better at healing magic than sans was, it still hadn't been enough. He'd been able to stop him from dusting, but the alternative wasn't much better. Nowadays Sans almost never noticed him, and when he did it was either to stare at him intensely or mumble something that made no sense. Half the time he wasn't even home. He spent most of his day at Grillby's, and didn't come home until it either closed or Grillby kicked him out.

Today was going to be different though. Today Papyrus was going to go over there and give Sans a piece of his mind! In the gentlest way possible of course. Sans may be mostly insane, but he was still his brother. When he reached the front door of the bar/restaurant, he paused and looked around to make sure nothing, or no ONE was creeping up on him. When nothing around him moved he walked in, cautious of the other monsters inside.

The booths directly to the right of him were filled with the usual monsters. At least, he assumed they were the usual ones. He came here so infrequently that he didn't really keep track. A little ways to the left of the booths sat a large table. He had seen the Snowdin guard dogs playing cards at this table nearly every time he'd been here, but today they were gone. Only a single playing card lay face down on top of it, waiting for its owner to retrieve it. A few feet in front of him was the bar, behind which there was a shelf of several different kinds of drinks, most of which Papyrus could not name. A tall man made of fire was behind it as well, staring Papyrus directly in the eyes. Papyrus shifted a little, uncomfortable under the elemental's gaze. He looked away from him to one of the monsters sitting at a stool in front of the bar.

He had found Sans.

Despite what he had shown Papyrus in the forest a year ago, Sans' eye was now glowing red. His perpetual smile and tattered jacket not doing anything to help the eerie look about him. He didn't seem to notice Papyrus until he saw Grillby staring at him, at which point he turned to see him standing in the doorway. They both stared at each other for a while, Papyrus too intimidated by both Grillby's and Sans' stares to move or speak. Eventually Grillby broke the silence with a loud screech of disapproval. Then turned and walked away, leaving only Sans staring at him.

"H-HELLO BROTHER! UM, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU MAYBE WANTED TO… UM…" Papyrus had not thought this out very well. With Sans' gaze seemingly staring into his soul, it was hard to find words to fit the situation.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I WAS WONDERING IF MAYBE YOU COULD COMEHOME AND-" before Papyrus could finish his sentence, Sans stood up. He walked over to Papyrus calmly, not breaking his gaze even as he had to look up to meet his eyes. He stood there, just staring at Papyrus for what felt like an eternity, then turned his gaze to the door and walked out. Papyrus stood in the doorway, momentarily surprised.

 _"WHAT IS HE DOING?"_ Papyrus thought to himself as he ran to catch up with his brother. Once he did though, he discovered they were walking in the opposite direction of their house.

'SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE!"

But Sans just kept walking.

No matter what he tried, he couldn't get any kind of response from his brother. He tried telling him it was time to feed his pet rock

No response.

He tried telling him that his sock was still on the floor at home, and they needed to go back to pick it up.

No response.

He even tried a pun.

Not even that got him a response.

He was about to give up when Sans suddenly stopped. They were in front of a strange purple door. On either side of it were tall purple pillars, and at the top was a large image of the royal symbol.

"SANS? WHY ARE WE-"

Papyrus felt a hand on his shoulder.

And it wasn't Sans'.

He whirled around to find a robot standing behind him with a pained expression on his face.

He was terrifying.

His eyes were a menacing red color, and his hair, while still covering one eye, was ratty and unkempt, and even missing on one side. His lower jaw was spiky and jagged, and reminded Papyrus of a device he'd once found outside his house that Sans had called a "bear trap". And his signature pink chest plate and boots were now a deep blood red. To top it all off, there was a green snake monster wrapped around his neck.

"M-METTATON?"

The robot looked down at him, the snake smiling.

"Kill him" she said, chuckling maliciously.

The robot raised his fist.

Papyrus stood there, too terrified to move. Just as the metal fist came down, something hit Mettaton in the head, rendering him unconscious. Or maybe just broken? Either way, he was down.

And the snake was furious


End file.
